This was not part of the plan
by Kippling Croft
Summary: Alt. ending to Psy Vs. Psy. Have you ever had one of those days where there are more highs and lows in it than Space mountain and then it all ends in one big crash? And then you find out that was not going to be the worst day you had that week. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters. Nor am I making any money off this story this is just for fun.

A/N This is my first Psych fic. This is a alternate ending for 'Psy vs. Psy' so if you haven't seen that episode yet don't read this it will give the ending away. Also I know nothing about planes so I'm winging it (forgive the pun) And please forgive any and all mistakes in this story.

* * *

**This wasn't part of the plan**

**Chapter one**

* * *

**Friday 9:04 A.M.**

'_How did this happen? This wasn't part of the plan ... well, that is, if I had a plan in the first place this would not be part of it._' Shawn thought to himself as he rubbed his sore jaw where Leikin had hit him with her gun. Everything had been so perfect he was finally able to prove that there was something more to this case and expose a dirty _phoney_ psychic consultant from the federal treasury department before she got away with all the fake loot. Well that was until she took Shawn hostage and forced him onto the waiting plane. Mildred, bless her, she tried to stop Leikin by rolling her portable stenographer's desk to trip Leikin, but Lindsay saw it and was able to move out of the way. She had made Shawn pick up her carry on with all the counterfeit money inside, all the while using him as a human shield.

Lassiter and agent Ewing had tried to flank her and Shawn while O'Hara and Chief Vick held Leikin's attention but just like before she had seen the trap for what it was and quickly got on the plane dragging Shawn with her. Lindsay had shoved her gun painfully into Shawn's side and ordered him to shut the plane's hatch. Shawn tried to stall so he could come up with a plan as he reached down to pull the cords, that ran on either side of the steps, that would shut the door. Shawn paused and looked out at the tarmac when he heard Gus frantically calling him and for just a moment he had thought about jumping out of the plane and hoped he got away fast enough that he wouldn't get shot, but quickly dismissed the idea. Leikin had seen his hesitation and dug the gun into his ribs insistently, "if you don't shut that door right now I will shoot him." With that she turned the gun to point at his Gus. Fear for his best friend prompted the fake psychic into action. He had seen the panicked realization on Gus's face as he saw Shawn pull on the cords and close the hatch. Gus had been yelling at him to stop and started to run to the plane, but Lassie intercepted him and held him back.

As soon as the hatch was closed and locked, Leikin shoved Shawn toward the front of the plane. The door to the cockpit shot open and slamming against the wall startling the two pilots, who had up until that point, been blissfully unaware of what was going on. The copilot, a man well into his fifties with gray hair and in good shape for a man his age, which Shawn noticed was named Milliken, began to stand up and demand what was going on but was stopped mid rant as Leikin swung the gun around and pointed it straight at the guy's face.

At the time Shawn had been more annoyed and angry with all of it then scared. It wasn't until she had forced the unsuspecting pilot and copilot to take off that he started to get a little worried. He had told her that she was crazy if she thought she was going to get away and then began to tell her why her plan was not going to work at which point she had promptly slammed the butt of her gun into his chin to shut him up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Don't you move," Leikin ground out aiming the gun at the fake psychic once again as he tried to get up from behind the pilot's seat where he had fallen when she hit him.

Shawn ignored her and continued to slowly rise 'til he was completely upright he smiled at her innocently, "I..uh...don't think the 'seatbelt sign' has been turned off yet so maybe we should go take a seat and belt up and wait? You know landings and take offs are the most dangerous part of the flight."

He had hastily come up with a plan if only he could just get her out of the cockpit and shut the bulletproof door then the pilots could land somewhere. Then all they would have to do is wait for help. Shawn knew there were a lot of holes in that plan, holes, that may very well end up with him sporting around some unwanted new holes of his own if things went south. _'Oh well, at least it was better then no plan at all.'_ Shawn thought with a mental shrug.

Lindsay stepped away from the doorway and further into the cockpit, "Not another move Shawn. I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to." She then flashed him a mocking smile, "besides we have already been in the air for more then thirty minutes now. We're not taking off or landing right now."

_'Had it really been that long already?' _Shawn thought as he again ignored the threat and casually leaned up against the back of the pilot's chair, Shawn felt the tension rolling off the blond haired older man. "It's pretty cloudy out there, we could still hit turbulence and that would be very bad. So lets go buckle up, come on, the seats are right out there." Shawn started to move forward and herd their kidnapper out of the cockpit.

Leikin taking exception to this move brought the gun up once again to hit the young man as he got closer but Shawn saw the action and quickly jumped back avoiding the blow, "Alright, alright, jeez so much for safety first. You know I was just..."

"Shut up," Leikin spat out angrily bringing the gun to bear squarely at Shawn's chest. Lindsay began to shake slightly with barely concealed rage as she started to lose control of her temper. She cast him an accusing glare, "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be in this mess right now. Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone? It was working perfectly then you had to go and screw everything up."

Shawn rolled his eyes and gave her a well duh look. Shawn leaned further into the chair and heard the two pilots whispering. Though he couldn't really hear what was being said he got the impression that they were plotting something, perhaps a way out of this mess? Deciding quickly that his plan didn't seem to be working, so why not do everything he could to give his fellow hostages the time they needed to execute their plan. All he had to do was keep her distracted by doing what he did best.

He was going to annoy the hell out of her.

"My fault?! Oh I'm sorry I guess I should have known better then to partner up with a counterfeiter instead of putting him in jail and I really shouldn't have killed him when I found out he had double crossed me. And then to take three people hostage and hijack a plane when the brilliant and handsome psychic detective working for SBPD exposed me for the counterfeiting, murdering phony psychic that I am." Shawn paused for a moment feigning confusion, "Oh wait, that wasn't me."

Shawn held back a smug smile as Leikin lost it completely and began to scream at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jim Milliken sensed rather then actually saw Paul Cox lean toward him, "you know, he has the right idea if we can get her out of the cockpit we all just might get out of this in one piece." The pilot whispered, Jim chanced a quick glance at the young man and their captor, "What about the kid? If we don't find a way to keep him in here with us, she'll more then likely shoot him when we start to land."

Both men winced as they heard the woman begin to scream and rant at the young man, "That is if he doesn't get himself killed before then." Paul shot Jim a worried look.

Jim slowly sat back in his chair and looked at the kid hoping to catch his eye and warn him to shut up. The kid almost immediately made eye contact and gave a slight smile,_ 'my word, he's doing it on purpose.' _Jim thought with more then a little admiration as he leaned forward in his seat again, "The kid is keeping her distracted while we plan."

The younger pilot looked at him in surprise, "how do you know that? How does he even know we were planing anything?"

Jim smiled. "I just do, and I don't know, maybe he really is psychic. But however he knows, he is giving us the time we need, so lets not waste anymore of it."

After close to ten minutes of coming up with plans and discarding them, they had finally come up with one that might actually work.. They were going to put the plane on autopilot and Jim was going to tackle their hijacker, they now knew was Lindsay Leikin psychic consultant for the FTD, and push her out of the cockpit and if he could, get the gun away from her. Paul would grab the kid and make sure he was safely out of the way. Once Jim got her out of the cockpit he would run back in and shut the door effectively trapping her in the cabin and keeping them safe.

"Jim maybe I should be the one to take her down and you get that Shawn guy out of the way." The concerned pilot asked his older copilot.

"We've been over this. You may be ten years younger then me and can move faster but I'm the one that was in the Air Force and I'm the one who has combat training, not you. I'm the best chance we've got of getting that gun away from her."

The kid had done his part remarkably well, never once had he let her focus on anything but him, no one could have asked for a better diversion, but now it was their turn to take action.

Paul switched them to autopilot and placed his hand on top of the throttle and he slowly began to curl one finger down at a time. As soon as all the fingers were down both men jumped up. Leikin screamed in surprise and rage she swung the gun around at the two charging men and fired twice. Both bullets missed the men but hit the control panel behind them making the whole front of the cockpit erupt into a cascade of sparks.

Lindsay took a hasty step back to avoid Jim but she tripped on the doorjamb and fell out of the cockpit. Jim quickly kicked the woman's feet out of the doorway and began to shut the door. Leikin sat up and began wildly shooting at the cockpit.

Jim had the door almost completely closed when he felt something slam into his chest he staggered back a couple steps before he felt strong arms come around him and ease him to the floor.

* * *

Shawn rushed forward stepping around the pilot as he pulled the copilot away from the door, Shawn quickly grabbed the door and shut it. No sooner had the lock been put in place then he heard Lindsay slam into the door.

Shawn ignored Lindsay's irate screaming and immediately turned and made his way to the two pilots. Shawn knelt down next to Milliken. Cox now sat there next to his injured counterpart in only his white t-shirt already having taken off his dress shirt and pressing it to the gaping wound in Milliken's chest.

"Jim, I told you I should have been the one to take care of her. I should have ordered you to let me do it. I'm sorry Jim." Cox said clearly blaming himself for his fellow pilot's current condition.

Shawn just sat there not really sure what more he could do to help. He knew that the first thing you do in this situation was to try and stop the bleeding but Cox was already doing that and he didn't know what else he could do. The only first aid kit on the plane that he had noticed was in the main cabin with that gun happy psycho. A huge over sight on the part of the airplane designers and engineers as far as he was concerned.

Milliken put his hand on the pilot's arm, "Not your fault Paul it just happened...tell Jan I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise and that I love her... tell my girls I love them too..." Milliken gasped for air and began to cough up blood. Shawn and Cox tried to hold the injured man still so he would not hurt himself further.

Shawn felt so helpless; he knew the man was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn't even offer the dying man something to ease his pain.

The plane suddenly lurched and bucked under them. Cox grabbed Shawn's hand and pressed it down on Milliken's chest, "you stay here with him. I have to go. I think the autopilot just shut off. You just hang in there Jim, I'm going to land and get you some help." With one last look at his friend he got up and stumbled to the controls.

Shawn expertly kept the absolute terror he was feeling from showing as looked down at Milliken and he calmly began to ask the copilot about his family, "How many kids do you have?"

"Two. Both girls."

"What are their names?"

"Vivian...and... and May" Before Shawn could ask another question Milliken put his hand on Shawn's arm the same way he had with the pilot just minutes before, "I just wanted to say...you did...a hell of a job...how did you know?"

"Well I..." Shawn was interrupted when he heard a string of curses coming from the pilot. The plane began to shake and jerk again. Shawn felt Milliken's hand let go of his arm and fall limply to the floor. Shawn quickly reached over and checked the man's pulse and found nothing. Jim Milliken was gone. Shawn slowly pulled his blood soaked hands into his lap and looked over at the pilot, "He's dead." Shawn called out sadly. The pilot sat quietly for a moment then yelled, "Get up here I need your help."

Shawn unsteadily got up as the plane continued jump and shake and he made his way over to the copilot's seat and plopped down in the chair and put his seat belt on. He looked out the windshield for the first time and saw nothing but a forest as far as the eye could see; not a single sign of civilization in sight. A horrible feeling settled in his stomach as he thought of what it would mean if they were to crash out here.

"The computer has shorted and is now dumping all our fuel. I need to concentrate on flying, so I need you to get on the radio and see if you can get it to work."

He swallowed his fear and sorrow and in an attempt to lighten the mood, he saluted the pilot, "Aye, Aye Captain."

Cox looked at him and smiled weakly.

Shawn spent five very tense minutes trying to make the radio work before he punched the already damaged piece equipmant. He was about to throw the headset at the nearest wall as well when he heard it crackle to life he quickly put it back on, "Mayday, Mayday is anyone out there?"

"This is Mo...port...what...emerg...?"

Shawn smiled in triumph even though the connection was bad it was better then nothing. He promptly removed the headset and placed it on the pilot's head, Cox turned and looked at him surprised he had been so busy flying he had not realized Shawn had succeeded. Shawn smiled at Cox and gave him the thumbs up sign. The older man immediately began to explain their problems and give them their stats.

Cox was in the middle of giving their last known coordinates when the plane took a nose dive. Both men jumped when they heard Lindsay scream. They had somehow forgotten about her. Cox yelled above the noise of the dying engines, "We're out of fuel the engines are gone. Prepare for a crash landing."

* * *

I hope you liked it please tell me what you thought. Sorry about the cliffy....well not really but to make it up to you I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N

* * *

**This wasn't part of the plan**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Friday 9:36 A.M. **

_How did this happen? This wasn't part of the plan! Well, that is if they had a plan in the first place; this would not have been part of it._ Gus thought as he looked up at the now empty sky. He thought back to earlier that day; It had stared out a little rocky but then Shawn had solved a case that the police had thought was already closed...again. They had rushed to the airport to stop Lindsay Leikin the FTD's Psychic consultant from getting away with murder and all the missing counterfeit money. What happened next was all kind of a blur; one minute Shawn was flailing about having a 'vision' and Lindsay was trying to throw him off by announcing to everyone that they had slept together, and the next Shawn had a gun to his head and was being used as a human shield/bellhop.

Oddly enough this scene was not all that uncommon to Gus so he had not been all that concerned at these turn of events. It wasn't until Lindsay had forced Shawn onto the plane that it struck Gus with sickening clarity that he was actually watching his best friend being kidnapped. He saw Shawn reach for the cords on the side of the stairs to close the hatch and yelled at Shawn to stop. And for one split second he thought Shawn was going to make a break for it, but then he saw it; that nearly imperceptible change in Shawn's demeanor. He knew with horrifying certainty that Shawn was not going to be getting off the plane and if he didn't do something now he may never see his best friend again.

He yelled at Shawn again and started to run toward the now rapidly closing plane hatch but almost immediately Lassiter came out of nowhere and grabbed him. He had been so focused on Shawn that he had nearly forgotten that the others were there. He fought Lassiter to get free and had almost succeeded when Juliet came and grabbed hold of him as well. She tried to calm him down and reason with him but he was well beyond seeing reason.

He continued to fight with them until he heard the plane engines power up and saw it start to taxi out. Gus stood there frozen as he watched the plane move down the runway. Now that he wasn't struggling to get free, he was able to hear Ewing and Chief Vick yelling on their cell phones; one with the control tower demanding they ground the flight and the other with the airport security ordering them to drive out and barricade the runway. But neither the Tower nor the security had acted fast enough to stop the plane from getting airborne.

As soon as they saw the plane take flight Gus felt Lassiter and Juliet's hands fall away. Ewing had cursed a blue streak. Chief Vick had sighed sadly and looked as if the weight of the world had just been placed on her shoulders. Juliet just stood there trying desperately to prevent the tears that had gathered in her eyes from falling. Lassiter stared at the rapidly disappearing aircraft with a montage of emotions flashing across his face; worry, fear, confusion, concern and finally settling on anger. Lassiter stiffened, spun around and stomped over to the Chief muttering something about 'stupid interfering infuriating psychics that didn't have the good sense God gave a gnat.' under his breath.

So now here he stood staring at the sky willing the plane to come back and drop Shawn off safely. He was Shawn for Pete sake he was supposed to just be able to walk away from any situation so he could tell everyone about his 'near death experience' for the next ten years. Nothing really bad was ever supposed to happen to Shawn.

Gus was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand come to rest on his forearm. He turned to see Juliet looking at him with concern. "Gus, we are going to go up to the control tower and see if we can track the plane. If you want, I could sneak you in?"

Juliet barely gave Gus time to answer before she jerked him around and started to jog toward the building dragging Gus behind her. "We have to hurry. If Lassiter or Agent Ewing gets there before us, I might not be able to get you in." Juliet paused a moment and gave Gus a mischievous grin. "Well maybe just Lassiter; I think I could talk Ewing into it."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juliet and Gus made it into the tower without any trouble. When Lassiter had finally found out Gus was there he grumbled a bit but let Gus be. The Tower had set them up in an office with huge maps covering one entire wall and another wall was just glass with a view of the runway. In the middle of the office was a large desk with bunches of computer equipment on it. Everyone waited impatiently for the tech seated there to tell them anything about the plane.

"Have you found anything yet?" Chief Vick asked again. The tech took a deep breath trying to keep his irritation from showing. They had all asked him that same question at least twice in the forty-five minutes they had been up there. His patience with them was starting to wear a little thin. "No Ma'am. I haven't even been able to find their signature yet."

Lassiter looked at the tech questioningly. "Signature?"

"It's kind of like a license plate for planes. It helps us to identify specific planes." At seeing their less then comprehending faces he typed in a few commands into his computer. Almost instantly hundreds of green dots with letters and numbers next to them appeared on a giant screen apposite the wall of maps. "You see the letters and numbers next to the dots? Those are signatures. The radar bounces of the planes and sends back their signature. Once we find the signature we are looking for we will be..."

Just then a short man with blond hair rushed into the room interrupting the tech "Greg, I think we may have found your plane. We just got a relay from Morris Airport. Just hook up with the main system and Marta will play it back for you."

"Thanks Luke." Tech Greg called out as he began to typing away on his keyboard. Everyone gathered around the desk, including Mildred and Ewing, waiting to hear this relay hoping it will give them the information they need to find Shawn and the others. Tech Greg reached over and flipped a switch next to the monitor. "Marta, this is Greg go ahead and playback the relay please."

There was a brief burst of static then the message began to play. "...ayday Mayday...anyone...ere?"

Gus smiled excitedly and whispered to Juliet. "That's Shawn, that's Shawn." Juliet smiled back at Gus and mouthed 'I know.' Both quickly turned back to listen to the rest of the recording.

"This is Morris Airport what is your Emergency?"

A different voice answered back. "This...flight...been hijacked...gun...copilot dead...plane now secure...trapped...cabin...last known coord...."

"Unknown flight, repeat last known coordinates." They waited a moment but got no response. "Unknown flight, we did not copy please repeat last known coordinates."

"...out...fuel...engines are gon...prep...ash...anding."

The Morris Tower tried to hail the plane again and again but all they got in reply was static and some unintelligible sounds and then there was nothing. It was like it had suddenly been cut off.

Everyone just stood there in silence as the realization that they had just listen to the last transmission of a plane that had just crashed sank in. And that one of those people in that crash was a very good friend. You could see on their faces that everyone in that room was thinking the same thing. They were trying to figure out what the chances were of someone surviving a plane crash and none were happy with what they came up with.

Ewing walked over to the wall of maps. "Can you show us where they most likely went down?"  
Tech Greg got up and walked over to the map as well. He grabbed a dry-erase marker from the ledge under the map and drew a huge circle on the glass protecting the map on the wall. "That is the normal range of an Air traffic control tower."

"That's almost all of southern California and part of Nevada. How in the world are we supposed to find them?" Ewing groused as he ran his fingers through his short black hair in frustration. Tech Greg gave Ewing and the others a sympathetic smile. "I said that was the normal range, but Morris is a very small airport their range is quite a bit more limited." Tech Greg drew a smaller circle inside the larger one.

They all stared at the map for a moment then Chief Vick turned to tech Greg. "That is still a considerable area to be searching. Is there any way you can narrow it down any further?"

"I'll see what I can do." Tech Greg said as he made his way back to his desk.

* * *

**Friday 11:02 A.M.**

Shawn slowly came round as he felt someone keep on poking him in the shoulder. It was really starting to hurt. Shawn tried to swat at whomever it was that was being so painfully persistent, but the moment he moved searing pain shot through his neck and shoulders and made his head pound mercilessly. Shawn instantly shifted back to his previous position hoping that in doing so it would make the pain go back to where it came from. It didn't work. But thankfully the pain lessened after a minute of remaining still.

Shawn tried to move once again but this time much more slowly and heard a groan. He was pretty sure it hadn't come from him. _'Maybe it was Gus, maybe he was hung over, but I don't remember me and Gus drinking last night. What did we do last night? Mmm...Oh well. Maybe Gus just ate too many sour patch kids again. Ouch! Note to self, do not shrug shoulders. What the heck happened? I feel like crap.'_ Shawn thought as he cautiously opened his eyes and looked around. _'Oh yeah.' _

The whole front of the plane was ripped open like a tuna can. A huge tree branch stuck through the windshield and jutted out between the two pilots seats. Shawn hesitantly turned to see what was poking him and found that it was part of the control panel swinging from its wires. He released his seatbelt and moved out of its path. Shawn heard the groan once again and glanced over at the other pilot's seat. He found him slumped foreword in his chair with blood running down the side of his head. Shawn reached over the pine tree branch being mindful of his own injuries as he gently tapped Cox on the shoulder. "Cox? Hey Captain Cox, are you ok?"

Cox slowly lifted his head and looked around a little disoriented. "What? Jim?"

"Cox. Paul. Are you ok?" Shawn asked a little more firmly hoping to get the older man's attention.

Cox turned to Shawn and winced as he brought a hand up to the cut on his head and tried to focus on Shawn. "What? Uhh? Yeah fine. Just a little banged up. What about you? You ok?"

"Relatively. We need to get ou..." Shawn trailed off as they heard metal and wood scream under stress and then felt the plane jerk and settle again. Cox quickly reached for his belt buckle and found that it wouldn't give. "My belt's jammed. I can't get out."

Shawn took a deep breath and pushed his pain to the back of his mind he then stood up and started to climb over the tree branch. "Just sit tight. I'm going to find something to cut you free with."

Cox nodded and continued to try to free himself.

Shawn's foot slipped as he put in down on the other side of the tree branch and yelped in surprise and pain as he fell roughly to the floor.

"Hey kid, are you all right." The pilot asked as he pulled at his restraints and tried to turn and see the younger man.

Shawn hissed out a less then convincing 'yeah' as he looked around to find what he had slipped on. His stomach rolled when he realized he had slipped on a pool of Jim's blood and he was now sitting on the crimson soaked carpet. Shawn sat up and saw Jim's body awkwardly jammed behind the copilot's chair. It was obvious that the copilot's neck had been broken in the crash as well as his left arm. Shawn quickly looked away and got up he needed to find something to cut Cox free with and fast. He searched the cockpit but found nothing that would work.

Shawn tip toed over to the bulletproof door and quietly unlocked it and peaked out at the main cabin. At seeing there was no movement he slowly opened the door enough to stick his head out. Shawn held the door in such a way that if anything so much as twitch in the main cabin he could slam it shut and lock it.

Still, seeing no movement. Shawn opened the door all the way and stepped into the other cabin. He found the plane hatch open and the cabin empty. Lindsay was gone which in some ways was more disconcerting then if she had been standing there with a gun pointed at him. At least then he would know where she was. Shawn looked out the hatch and saw that she cut all the seat belts off the chairs and tied them together to make a rope.

They where hung up in the trees at least twenty-five to thirty feet off the ground. He saw that the 'rope' fell short of the ground by a good fifteen feet. He sure hoped Captain Cox was a good tree climber. Shawn found one of the metal cupboards next to the cockpit door had a red cross painted on it. Shawn picked the locked metal cupboard door with a couple pieces of bendable wire from one of the chairs. The first aid kit was huge; and seemed to have everything except the kitchen sink in it. Shawn smiled and grabbed the scalpel from the kit and pushed it back into the cupboard.

Shawn had no sooner gotten to his feet when he heard the scream of metal and wood grinding against each other. He jumped to the nearest chair and held on as he felt the plane start to tumble from its perch. Shawn's terror filled scream was lost in the roar of grinding metal and breaking wood. The plane slammed and bounced off the trees before it crashed onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N

* * *

**This wasn't part of the plan**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Friday 11:30 A.M.**

'_Twice! The plane crashed twice! In one day. And I'm still alive. Wait 'til I tell Gus. Twice!' _Was the first thing Shawn thought as he came out of his shocked daze after the plane settled on the forest floor. Shawn pried off the death grip he had on the chair and stood up on wobbly legs. It wasn't 'til he looked at his hands, that he realize he had by some fluke still had the scalpel. Shawn's eyes shot wide open when he remembered why he had the surgical knife. Shawn made his way back to the cockpit as quickly as his unsteady legs and battered body would allow.

Shawn found the copilot's contorted bloody body now stuck half way out of the cockpit and into the main cabin. Shawn carefully stepped over the corpse and checked on the unconscious pilot and was relieved to find that he was still alive. The pilot had a whole new set of injuries. He had a new gash on his cheek a bunch of scrapes and soon to be bruises all over his face and arms. Shawn knelt down next to Cox and ran his hands over the other man's legs checking for breaks; thankfully he didn't feel any. Shawn stood up and checked the man's ribs and stomach but didn't find any signs of breaks nor as far as he could tell any internal bleeding.

"Well so far so good." Shawn mumbled to himself as he went on to check the pilot's arms. Shawn reached over and tested the man's left arm first. Satisfied that nothing was wrong Shawn moved onto the right arm. Shawn worked his way up from the pilot's hand and winced as he felt the sloppy give in Cox's collarbone.

Shawn carefully pushed the pilot back in his seat then removed the safety cap off the scalpel and cut the restraints that had trapped the pilot but left him in his chair. Shawn quickly snapped the safety cup back on the blade and put it in his back pocket before he turned and went back to the main cabin and grabbed a couple rolls of Ace bandages from the first aid kit. He then secured Cox's arm to his body as best he could and hoped it was enough to prevent further injury to the break.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The pilot was two inches taller and about fifty pounds heaver then the fake psychic. But some how Shawn was able to drag the unconscious man out of the plane and lay him down under a near by tree. Shawn groaned as he stood up he was starting to feel the pain and exhaustion from his injuries kick in as his adrenalin began to dissipate.

Shawn went back into the plane to see what he could salvage that would help them survive in the woods. Shawn knew he and Cox could not stay next to the plane were the gun happy psycho could pick them off like sitting ducks. He also knew he was going to do just the opposite of what every survival guide in the world told to you to do in this case. 'The number one rule of plane crash survival: Stay with the plane so search and rescue can find you.' But staying with the plane in this particular case would not be conducive to their continued survival.

Shawn moved Milliken so that he lay behind the pilot's chair and covered his body with one of the blankets he found in the metal cupboard next to the first aid kit. Shawn then made his way to the cubby behind the copilot's chair. It had the same lock as the first aid cupboard did but thankfully it was unlocked he wasn't sure he could pick the lock this time. His hands had begun to shake so badly in the last ten minutes or so he had a hard time grabbing things without dropping them. He knew that he was probably suffering from shock but it still unnerved him to be so out of control of him body.

Shawn found two medium sized overnight bags in the cubby. One had the name James A. Milliken embroidered on the side of the bag along with the name Hilary and Kent charters and flight school. The company's logo and number were also sewn on the bag. Shawn opened the bag with Milliken's name on it and found an extra uniform, jeans, T-shirts, dress shirts, socks, underwear, a jacket with the company logo on it and toiletry bag. Shawn quickly pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and began to change. He didn't like the thought of wearing a dead man's clothes but it was better than walking around with the man's blood on him. Milliken was about the same size as Shawn so the clothes fit him pretty well.

Shawn pulled everything out of the pockets of his dirty jeans and put them in the same pockets of the clean ones. He then tossed his blood caked clothes in the corner and opened the overnight bag with Cox's name on it and found pretty much the same as in the other bag. Shawn emptied the bag save for, two T-shirts, two pairs of socks and the toiletry bag. He then shoved two blankets, some bandages, a box of Power bars and five bottles of water, that he found in the back, in the bag. Shawn then dumped Milliken's toiletry bag and stuffed as much medical supplies as he could in it. Shawn put it on the jacket he found in Milliken's bag and grabbed the other jacket along with the overnight and toiletry bags.

"Ow ow ow!" Shawn hissed as the weight of the bags caused pain to shoot up and down his neck and shoulders which made his headache to start pounding anew. He took a few deep breaths 'til he was able to push the pain to the back of his mind. This little pain managing Jedi mind trick he had learned as a kid to hide the fact he was sick or hurt. Because if you are sick or hurt you didn't get to go and do fun stuff you had to stay home in bed and get better with your mom hovering over you. Boring with a capital B. Fake your fine and have fun that's the way to go plus what your dad doesn't know he can't yell at you or punish you for.

Shawn set the bags and jacket down next to Cox then went back in the plane and retrieved the rest of the first aid kit. Shawn pulled out what he needed from the first aid kit and started cleaning the pilot's wounds and put butterfly stitches on the cuts on his cheek and forehead. His hands only had a slight tremor now so he was able to complete the task with little trouble.

Shawn had just about finished getting the jacket on Cox when he heard the blond men yelp in pain. "Hey Captain, you with me?" Shawn asked as he zipped up and tucked the empty sleeve inside the jacket so it wouldn't get caught on things.

Cox groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Oh God. What happened?"

"We crashed. Twice." Shawn answered with far too much pep as he held up two fingers in front of the dazed pilot. Cox was startled by the younger man's voice as if he had forgotten he wasn't alone. Cox finally focused his brown eyes on Shawn's worried face. "Where are we?"

Shawn looked all around them as if trying to figure that out. "Well, judging by all the sequoia trees I'd say we're some were in Sequoia National Park." Shawn turned back to Cox suddenly. "Hey do you think you can walk?"

Cox blinked a few times as if he couldn't quite follow the sudden subject change. "Why?"

"We need to get away from here. Lindsay is out there somewhere and I'm fairly to pretty damn sure she still has that gun _and_ she hates us. Well me she hates, you I think she just doesn't like all that much."

"We can't ..."

"I know, I know. Rule number one never leave the plane. But if we stay here it will be easy for the gun happy muuuurdering psycho to pick us off. And trust me she is not just going to leave us alive if she can help it. So do you think you can walk? Cuz man no offence but you are _heavy." _

"I'll give it a shot. I'm still not sure this is a good idea though. I'm Paul Cox by the way. But then I guess you knew that already."

Shawn just smiled at Cox not sure if the pilot was referring to the fact that he claims to be psychic or because he remembers Shawn calling him by his name after the first crash. "I'm Shawn Spencer head psychic consultant for the SBPD."

"Ok well lets do this before I've had time to think this thing out and change my mind." Cox let out a deep breath and tensed as if trying to preparing himself for the pain he knew would come when he started to move.

Shawn immediately grabbed Cox's good arm and put it around his neck and put his other arm around the older man's waist and together they push off from the ground. Cox clenched his jaw and let out a muffled scream as the movement jostled his broken collarbone. Shawn held tightly to Cox 'til he found his balance once he did Shawn reach down and picked up the two bags. He put his arm around Cox again and started to move away from the crash site.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was very slow going. Three hours later they were only about two hundred yards from the crash. With each step they took Cox was leaning more and more on Shawn. And Shawn's Jedi mind trick was becoming less and less effective. So when Shawn spotted a place with good cover next to a creek they stopped and Shawn started to make camp for the night even though it was only about four in the afternoon.

Shawn set Cox down under a tree that had lots of bushes around it to hide them. Cox almost immediately passed out after Shawn gave him some ibuprofen. Shawn took a couple pain killers himself and pulled a blanket out of the bag and placed over Cox. He had no sooner stood up then he started to hear music and feel some thing vibrate in his back pocket. Realizing what it was Shawn instantly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Shawn, where are you?"Demanded the irritated voice of his father.

"Dad? Listen."

"No you listen. You were supposed to finish this wet bar yesterday. The counter isn't secured so it slides on the cupboard. The cupboard doors are put on upside down and the nobs are still in there boxes. You had better get here in the next fifteen minutes or I swear...

"Dad! I can't I've..."

Henry cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. You need to finish what you start and do it properly. Fifteen minutes Shawn."

Shawn gripped the phone tightly and was praying that by some miracle he could somehow reach through the phone and throttle his aggravating father. "Dad!" He yelled into the phone when he didn't get a response he looked at the phone and found that the call had been dropped. He started to move around trying to find a signal but couldn't. Shawn was about to go back and check on Cox when he heard the rustle of some bushes behind him. He spun around and out of the corner of his eye caught the sun reflecting off the barrel of a gun. Shawn quickly dove for the cover of a near by tree.

* * *

Another cliffy. I'm evil aren't I. Well I promise not to keep you waiting too long for an update.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N

* * *

**This wasn't part of the plan**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Friday 5:57 P.M.**

"So who's going to call Shawn's Dad?" Juliet asked as she looked around the room. Everyone suddenly became intently interested in the carpet or ceiling. Juliet rolled her eyes in annoyance at her colleagues. "Shawn was taken a little after nine this morning and it is now almost six o'clock. That is nearly nine hours. Shouldn't we let him know that his son was abducted and was held hostage on a hijacked plane? A plane that crash!" Her voice had gotten progressively louder until she was almost shouting. Juliet looked at the map with huge circle drawn on it and said in almost a whisper, "Shouldn't he know his son might be... that he might not be coming home?"

Everyone looked at the junior detective all of their faces reflecting the guilt her word invoked. But still no one seemed willing to make the call. Chief Vick finally stepped foreword and put a comforting hand on the upset younger woman. "I'll make the call. It is my responsibility. I just want to wait a little longer for air traffic to get back to us so that I have something to tell Henry when I call." Juliet seemed to be satisfied with this answer and turned away from her boss and the others in order to get her emotions under control again.

Vick mentally winced as she thought of the up coming conversion with her former colleague. Ten years ago she had the misfortune of being with the poor officer that had to inform Henry of the infamous bike wreck that nearly killed the younger Spencer. To say Henry had been impossible to deal with would be a gross understatement. He would stomp around demanding information from people that had no way of knowing the answers, yelling at doctors, nurses or any unfortunate soul that happened to be near by and that was only the half of it. She knew he had acted that way because he was scared for his son but it didn't make the thought of dealing with the man any more pleasant.

Vick was silently trying to compose what she was going to say to Henry in her head when she heard the Imperial March from Star Wars start to play.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gus' heart began to beat double time as his eyes darted around the room panicked. The Imperial March was the personalized ring tone Shawn had programed on his cell phone for Mr. Spencer. Gus pulled his phone off his belt clip with all the care of a snake charmer with a basket full of spitting cobra and looked at the caller ID. "Oh god, oh god umm. Ok." Everyone looked at him strangely, not understanding the reason for his little freak out. Gus took a deep breath and slowly flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Where is he?"

"Um well...um I don't really know."

"I told him he had fifteen minutes to get over here and fix the mess he made of my wet bar that was over an hour and now he has his phone turned off. I..." Gus stopped listening after he heard the last part _'an hour ago? He said an hour ago. That means Shawn is alive! But if Shawn was able to use the phone why didn't he call for help?' _These thoughts and many others run though his mind as he cut Mr. Spencer off. "Wait a minute. You talked to Shawn an _hour _ago. Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Gus barley was able to hear Mr. Spencer's reply as Ewing ripped the phone out of his hand. Gus instantly snatched the phone back but hadn't even gotten it to his ear when it was pulled from his grasp once again. Ewing turned away from Gus trying to keep the phone from him but he had no sooner dodged Gus' lung when Lassiter snuck up behind Ewing and stole the cell. Ewing was preparing to ambush the detective when Vick grabbed the phone. Lassiter, Ewing, and Gus all moved like they were about to tackle her for the phone but were instantly quailed by the withering glare Vick sent their way. Vick took a moment to compose herself before she brought the phone up to her ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Henry heard a bunch of scuffling he thought at first that Gus had just dropped the phone but as the scuffling continued he was starting to get a little concerned. "Gus what is going on..."

"Henry?"

"Karen?" Henry questioned, clearly surprised to hear the interim chief's voice. "What is going on Karen?"

"Henry." And with one word he knew something was horribly wrong. She had addressed him in that tone of voice that usually preceded news like 'I'm sorry to inform you that your spouse/child/parent has been in an accident/shot/kidnaped or hurt in some way and said person is now dead/dying/bleeding or in emanate danger.' Henry knew that tone well he had used it himself a few times over the course of his career. A slight sense of panic was starting to set in. "What's wrong? Where's Shawn?"

* * *

**Friday 5:31 P.M.**

Shawn held his breath as he saw Lindsay walk past him not but fifteen feet away from where he was hiding. It looked like she was headed back to the crash sight. To look for him and Captain Cox no doubt. He noticed that she was moving quickly and easily and other then a few bruises and scratches she looked fine so he didn't think she was hurt too badly in the crash. Which could be very bad for him and Captain Cox. He was sure she hadn't seen him but he still remained absolutely motionless even though something big and hard in his jacket pocket was digging painfully into his side. Shawn waited 'til he could no longer see or hear Lindsay before jumped up and run back to Captain Cox, being sure not to leave any trace that he had been through there.

Shawn approached their little hide out and scanned it with a critical eye looking for anything that might give their presence away. Shawn knew there was no way Cox would be able to go anywhere tonight so they would just have to camp out here and hope that Liekin didn't do too much exploring. Shawn climbed into their cramped little hide out and sat down next to Cox being careful not to bump into the other man. After about ten minutes of just siting there watching Cox breath Shawn was bored with a capital B.

Shawn stared out at the creek through the bushes when he suddenly remembered the thing he had landed on in the jacket pocket. He unzipped the pocket and pulled out a Tiffany's blue jewelry box it was slightly mushed where he had landed on it. He momentarily debated whether or not to open the box but boredom and curiosity won out. Shawn pulled the little white string that was around it off and lifted the lid. Inside was a two page love letter from Milliken to his wife for their thirtieth wedding anniversary along with a necklace with a diamond and pearl pendent in platinum. Shawn felt sick about the loss of the copilot as he put the letter back in the box and closed it and tied the string around it again. He put the box back in his pocket and zipped it shut promising himself that he would make sure that Milliken's wife got her anniversary gift.

* * *

**Saturday 8:48 A.M.**

Shawn woke the next morning stiff sore and sick to his stomach. He rolled onto his side and bumped into Captain Cox who yelped in pain.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you ok?" Shawn said as he moved away from the other man.

Cox gritted his teeth and struggled to sit up Shawn reached out and helped him. "I'm ok."

Cox sat up against the tree and looked at his expertly wrapped arm and shoulder then looked at Shawn. "Where did you learn to bind a broken collarbone?"

As Shawn grabbed the two blankets that they had used and packed them away he took the time to apply his 'Jedi mind trick' so he could function for the rest of the day. "Oh, I was a firefighter for about six months and I had to have EMS training."

"Why did you quit?" Cox questioned as he took the bottle of water and ibuprofen Shawn handed him and quickly swallowed the pills.

"I didn't quit. Now do you think you can stand? We need to get going before Leikin finds us."

Cox nodded his head and Shawn helped the man to stand. Shawn stood near by as Cox began to walk around a little. Satisfied that Cox could move around well enough on his own Shawn went back the bags and grabbed a bottle of water and a couple pills for himself.

"You got fired?"

"Yep." Shawn put the pills in his mouth and took a swig of his water.

"Why? You didn't get someone killed did you?" Cox asked jokingly. Shawn didn't answer he just bent down and picked up the two bags. At not getting a reply Cox began to get a little nervous. "You didn't, did you?" Shawn again didn't answer as he struggled not to smile then walked on ahead of Cox. "Hey wait. You didn't right?"

Shawn couldn't help but to laugh at the man's near panicked voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N

* * *

**This wasn't part of the plan**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Friday 6:15 P.M.**

'_Why couldn't you have just died Shawn.'_ Lindsay thought as she climbed out of the wrecked plane. Not only had he survived both of the crashes but he had taken almost the whole first aid kit and all the bottled water. All she found on the plane was Milliken's body in the cockpit and two piles of clothes. One pile was of clean clothes that had been dumped. The other was Shawn's blood soaked clothes. She had for one brief wonderful moment thought that Shawn might have been seriously injured or maybe even dying. But then she looked at the clothes more closely she found that the blood couldn't have come from Shawn as there wasn't any sort of evidence to suggest trauma. It was more likely he had fallen into a pool of blood and looking around the cockpit that wouldn't be hard to do.

She cursed Shawn yet again as she tried to find survival supplies and fond that Shawn had already gotten to them. _'It's not bad enough that you have ruined my life but now you are trying to kill me by taking everything for yourself. Well, we'll just see about that. I'll just have to kill you first. You destroyed my life and your going to pay with your life Shawn Spencer.' _Lindsay snatched her carry on with all the counterfeit money and unzipped it so she could stuff what little she found into it. Her movements were jerky and forceful with barely controlled rage.

Lindsay paused just as she was going into the woods as an idea hit her. She turned around and ran back into the plane to the cockpit. She frantically examined the control panels till she found the one she was looking for. She then took out her pocket knife and unscrewed the panel. Once she removed the panel she pulled out a metal box. It was the plane's black box and inside the box was the locator beacon. She unscrewed the black box and found that it had another shell around it that she wouldn't be able to open without special tools. She cursed Shawn again 'til she found a round little device with a blinking light affixed to one of the sides. She smiled as she tried to pry the beacon off the box. Her smile quickly fell after ten minutes of struggling with the black box with no results, the device was still firmly attached. Frustrated with her failed efforts she impatiently pulled her gun and shot two rounds at the beacon completely destroying it.

'_Now they won't be able to find the plane and after awhile everyone will think that we all died. All I have to do now is make sure that no one but me gets out of these woods. Just one more reason to kill Shawn. With the copilot gone all I have to do is get rid of the pilot and Shawn. I really don't like that the pilot has to die but I have to. Besides this is all Shawn's fault. The copilot wouldn't be dead and the pilot would not have to die if it wasn't for him. I'm just doing what I have to do that's all. Shawn's the one who is to blame for everything.' _Lindsay reasoned to herself.

She knew Shawn was trouble from the moment he hit on her in the police sation she just hadn't realized how much trouble. She thought she had everything under control and she had until he somehow saw what she had missed. She tried to cover her mistake by distracting him with her flirting and inviting him to her room to 'work'. She needed to keep him from suspecting her. She thought it had worked and maybe it had for a while. After Shawn had fallen asleep she left him so she could confront Steven Grabinski about the extra money he had printed. When she figured out that Steven was going to skip out on her and then saw him reach for the gun in his bag she lost it. She hadn't meant to kill him but she wasn't sorry that he was dead. She cleaned the crime scene as best she could then she left the warehouse knowing that the gun shot would attract attention. The police had been called and all she had to do was lie low until she got the call from Ewing informing her that the counterfeiter, her cheating ex-boyfriend, had been murdered. Everything had worked out perfectly no one even suspected her and no one ever would, or so she thought. She had been mere minutes from getting away Scott free. But then he had figured it out she wasn't sure how but he had and he ruined everything.

She knew from almost the very beginning that he would be her hardest sell there was an almost scary intelligence in his eyes that was so easy to miss. She had missed it at first. And because of the way he acted, it was virtually impossible to keep in mind just how smart the man was, which in turn made you underestimate him. A mistake she swore to herself she would not be making again. There was some solace in knowing that even those close to him who have known and worked with him for some time now, continually underestimate him.

Lindsay looked around the crash site for some sort of weapon. She only had a few bullets left and she wanted to be prepared to take care of 'business'. Under a tree she found a pile of bandage wrappers._ 'Well it looks like someone was hurt pretty badly.' _She thought with a smile knowing that with one of them, most likely the pilot, was hurt and judging by the amount of bandages used, hurt badly it would really slow them down and make it easy for her to catch them.

Lindsay walked to the opposite side of the plane and found a two and a half foot, twisted piece of metal sticking out of a tree. It looked like it had been sheered off the wing. It was about an inch thick with very sharp jagged edges all around it. She ran back into the plane and grabbed a pair of jeans. She wrapped the jeans around the twisted metal spike to protect her hands. It took her about twenty minutes of pulling and rocking back and forth before she was able to get it free of the tree trunk. With her newly acquired weapon and her carry on bag she left the crash site to track down her prey and put her plan into action.

* * *

**Saturday 4:30 P.M.**

It was about mid afternoon when Cox had finally had to stop and rest for more then five minutes at a time. Shawn wasn't real happy with their progress over the last few hours. They had started out making great time, covering nearly five miles in under three hours. Normally Shawn could have walked twice that far in that same amount of time. But considering both his and Cox's injuries they were doing really good. But for the past couple hours though Shawn had been supporting Cox while they walked. This had slowed them down to a snail's pace. In fact at one point Shawn he could have sworn he had seen a snail pass them.

After a while though even with Shawn's help he had started to stumble much more often the last time almost taking both of them down. It was then that Shawn decided to stop and rest. It would most likely mean their death if one or both of them were to get further injured. Not so much because of the injury itself but because they would become sitting ducks just waiting for Lindsay to come along and pick um off. Not that they were exactly stealthy jackals right now but at least they weren't ducks.

They had been resting for close to an hour now Shawn didn't like staying still for this long but he knew captain Cox just couldn't keep going. So Shawn made a little hide out for them from the underbrush and placed Captain Cox in it. After Cox was settled and properly hidden he went to look around and try and figure out which way would be the best way to go when they left in the morning. And maybe he could see if Lindsay was anywhere close to them.

After about fifteen minutes of scouting he had found what he was looking for. It was signs of civilization. Well really it was just a couple of old beer cans but still it was a sign that people had been through here. Shawn had just stood up from looking at the beer cans when he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Shawn didn't even think he just ducked behind the nearest bush. A bullet struck the tree were he had been just moments earlier. He heard her tromping through the underbrush toward him. He was in a rather vulnerable position he needed to make a run for it. He took a deep breath then jumped up, being sure to remain low to the ground, and ran away from her. Shawn heard her fire and flinch as he felt pieces of bark hit him in the back. He wished he still had his dark colored jacket on but it was just too hot out. He just hoped the dirt he rubbed on his stark white t-shirt was enough to help him blend into the trees.

He ran for what seemed like forever before he was sure he had lost her. Thankfully she had held off from shooting at him. He figured she was saving her bullets until she had a 'kill shot'. Luckily she wasn't a great shot and he had not given her an easy target.

While Shawn had been running he was careful to make sure he stayed away from where Cox was hidden so she wouldn't find him. But now that he had ditched her he needed to get back to Cox and decide if they should chance leaving or staying put. After twenty minutes of hiking he had finally found his was back to Cox. Shawn sighed in relief when as the hide out came in to view. Shawn started to make his way toward it when he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Leikin step out of the woods and stop between him and where Cox was hidden.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N

* * *

**This wasn't part of the plan**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Saturday 6:48 P.M.**

Shawn's heart was in his throat as he realized she had not seen him yet. While her back was to him, he hastily moved behind a tree. He just prayed that she wouldn't find Cox. She scanned the area carefully and took a couple terrifying steps toward the little hide out. Shawn was quickly forming a diversionary plan to lead her away from Captain Cox. He was just about to put his plan into action when he saw her abruptly turn and stalk back into the woods. He made a spilt second decision to follow her to make sure she was really gone. He was just a little worried that she knew that Cox was there and was merely going to hide and wait for him to come back and kill them both.

Shawn trailed her for more then an hour before he was convinced that Lindsay had no idea where they were. She was angry and frustrated and for the last ten minutes she hadn't even been looking around. It was obvious she was going somewhere specific and was no longer searching for them. She stopped and reach under a fallen sequoia tree and pulled out her carry on bag. _'So this was her camp. Good to know.'_ Shawn thought as he continued to watch her for a few minutes. It soon became clear that Liekin saw settling in for the night. Shawn carefully and quietly backed away from her camp and started to make his way back to is own camp.

* * *

**Saturday 9:20 P.M.**

Shawn was tempted to whoop for joy when his hide out came into view. He was so tired and his body was severely protesting the day's activities. His shoulders, neck and head throbbed painfully. Every movement shot dull waves of pain throughout his whole body.

Shawn pushed back the brush covering the entrance to the hide out and crawled in. He was barely a foot into the hide out when he saw something swing toward his head. Shawn instantly put up his arm and flinched away from the projectile. He wasn't fast enough to avoid getting hit entirely, it glanced off his upper arm and shoulder. Shawn looked up and saw Cox's shocked and guilty face as he clutched a thick stick in his hand.

"Ok, ok next time I'll knock. No need to hit me over the head." Shawn said jokingly as he tried to hide how much his shoulder hurt from the blow.

Cox tired to sit forward and help Shawn. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah fine, just a little bruised."

"I'm sorry I thought you were her. I heard the gun shots and when she was right out there and you didn't come back. I thought... I thought she might have gotten you."

He looked at Shawn critically in the fading light as he stiffly moved further into the hide out. "Are you sure you are all right? She didn't shoot you?"

Shawn dry swallowed a couple Ibuprofen before answering. "Nah she didn't hit me. What about you? How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts like you wouldn't believe." Cox said with a humorless laugh.

"Bet swinging that mondo stick didn't help." Shawn said with an amused smirk

Cox started to laugh for real. "Nope, didn't help at all."

* * *

**Sunday 4:28 P.M.**

"We need to keep going. Just a couple more hours and then we will stop. Maybe we will even find some help." Shawn said encouragingly to the pilot. Cox leaned heavily on Shawn as they walked. Cox had developed a mild fever during the night and it just seemed to sap his energy.

"Please, can we just rest for a minute or two?" Cox begged Shawn who was also tired and in more then a little pain. Shawn nodded reluctantly and helped Cox to sit under a near by tree not far from a little ravine that looked to be a dried river bed. He then pulled out some pain killers, water, and a power bar and handed them to Captain Cox. Shawn sat down next to the older man and began eating his own power bar. He was so exhausted he hadn't slept the night before. Between his anxiety over Lindsay being so close and the pain in his body Shawn just couldn't go to sleep. But right now as he sat there, he just couldn't keep his eyes open. And the fact that Cox was already sleeping was not helping him to stay alert.

Shawn started to doze after he finished his food but was startled awake by a twig breaking. His head snapped around to where he heard the noise. And to his horror saw Lindsay standing by the ravine taking aim at them with her gun. Shawn instantly ran toward her and tackled her. She got a shot off but it was wild and sailed harmlessly into the trees.

Cox was startled awake at the gun shot and saw Shawn and Lindsay fighting over the gun. The gun went off once again this time the bullet grazed Cox across his ribs. He clapped his hand around the new wound. The burning pain kept him momentarily froze but he shook off his shock and struggled to get around the other side of the tree he was leaning ageist. Where it was safer.

Shawn wrestled with the crazed woman and finally knocked the pistol out of her hand. She twisted away from Shawn and got up and ran to a near by bush. She bent down to picked up a nasty looking piece of metal and threw it like a lace at the fake psychic. Shawn hit the ground narrowly dodging the metal projectile. The long twisted metal spike stuck out of the trunk of the tree it struck like a horizontal fence post.

Shawn had just gotten to his feet when Lindsay barreled into his chest making them both fall. She had a small pocket knife and tried to stab him with it. Shawn grabbed her wrist and forearm and pushed with all his strength and got out from under the woman and stood. Lindsay instantly stood as well and slashed her knife at him. Shawn jumped back avoiding the blade by less then an inch. "Can't we talk about this?"

Lindsay screamed at him in anger. "You ruined my life. Why couldn't you have just left it alone. It was just a little fake money. I wasn't hurting anyone. The thing with Steven, that was an accident and it's not like he didn't deserve what he got. But you just had to get involved and ruined everything." Lindsay punctuated the last word with another slash of her knife.

Shawn dodged it once again. "Wasn't hurting anyone? What about the copilot? What about his family? And what about the pilot? Do they deserve this?"

Lindsay let out a rage filled scream and lunged for him. Shawn jumped to the side and grabbed her wrist, twisting it till she yelped in pain and dropped the knife. She shoved Shawn in the chest with her shoulder and twisted away from him and bolted. Shawn stumbled back and felt something stab him in his right side just above his hip bone sending sharp breath taking pain through him. He looked down and saw that he had been impaled on the twisted metal Liekin had thrown at him earlier.

"Look out!" Cox shouted to the younger man. Shawn's jerked his head up just in time to see Lindsay had found her gun and was swinging it around to shoot him. Shawn instinctively dropped to the ground ripping the metal out sideways leaving one huge gapping wound in his side. He was in such blinding pain he could not even catch his breath to scream. He lay there curled up in agony not wanting to breath much less move but survival instinct, adrenalin and Cox's insistent yelling prompted Shawn to drag himself to the nearest underbrush and find cover.

Lindsay was looking at Cox trying to get a good shot at him so he would shut up and stop chucking rocks at her when Shawn crawled into the bushes and hid. Knowing that she could easily get Cox later she left him alone and spun back around to take care of Shawn. She was stunned to find he was no longer anywhere in sight. She marched forward into the underbrush too blinded by rage to be careful. Shawn's hand shot out and grabbed her by her ankle causing her to fall hard on the ground knocking the wind out of her. Shawn took advantage of her momentary weakness and jumped on her back and wrapping his hands around the pistol still firmly gripped in her hands. They wrestled for a while till she was able to get a hand free and elbow him sharply on his injured side.

Shawn yelled and clutched his side. Lindsay rolled away from Shawn and stood. She walked around him till she was at his feet and smiled as he rocked back and forth in pain. She smirked at him as she held the gun in her shaky hands and took careful aim. "Bye, Bye Shawn."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N

* * *

**This wasn't part of the plan**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Sunday 4:47 P.M.**

Shawn's eyes watered from the pain and he couldn't see Lindsay clearly. She was circling him like some vulture before finally she stopped at his feet. Shawn squeezed his eyes shut to help clear them.

"Bye, bye Shawn." At hearing her ominous words and gloating tone his eyes shot open. Her finger started to squeeze the trigger. Shawn did the only thing he could think of, he kicked her. He heard the gun fire and felt something slam into his upper left shoulder. There was something warm and wet pooling beneath him. Shawn felt his world tilt and vision gray around the edges he closed his eyes hoping that would help.

The force of the kick caused Lindsay to take a few steps back and she felt the ground disappear under her feet. She cartwheeled her arms, disparately trying to catch her balance but it was no use she tumbled down the ravine any way. Her terrified screams were abruptly cut off as she landed at the bottom.

Cox peered out from behind the tree and saw Shawn lying there motionless. "Hey? Shawn? Can you hear me? Shawn!" Cox started to feel a little panicked when Shawn didn't respond. He just hoped that the younger man wasn't dead. Cox grabbed the smaller of the two bags that they had with them and struggled to stand up. He knew he had to get to Shawn and see if he was alive and if so help him. Cox inched his way up the tree awkwardly with his one good arm. When he was finally vertical, he stood and clung to the tree till the wave of pain that had overwhelmed him had passed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt and hand land on his shoulder. His head spun around to see who was behind him.

Relief warred with anxiety and worry as he saw a very pale and bloody Shawn stand behind him. "Hey Dude, you don't look so good maybe you should sit back down," Shawn said with a concerned smile. The pilot was still too stunned to do anything more then nod his head. Shawn helped Cox to sit back down then plopped down next to him.

Shawn squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe through the nauseating pain ripping throughout his body. Shawn yelped and tried to squirm away from the burning pain caused by the pressure applied to his shoulder. "Ahh, what are you doing?"

Cox smiled sympathetically. "We need to clean these wounds up and bandage them up. Your bleeding pretty badly too. But it looks like it went strait through." Cox began to cut the younger man's shirt off with the scalpel in order to get the filthy garment away from the wound. Shawn gave a pitiful sound in the back of his throat at the prospect of the immense discomfort the up coming action would cause.

Resigning himself to his fate Shawn grabbed the toiletry bag that held all the first aid supplies and pulled out some gauze pads and disinfectant. Shawn tried to reach over and clean his shoulder wound but in doing so it caused him to pull on the injury on his right side. He sucked in a sharp breath and shuddered at the stinging pain. Cox noticed the action and snatched the gauze pad from Shawn. "I'll do this. You just sit there and...and breathe."

Thirty agonizing minutes later Shawn's shoulder and side were all cleaned and bandaged. Cox was looking a little green around the gills after cleaning the jagged gapping wound on Shawn's side. Shawn was almost glad he couldn't twist to see the damage for himself.

Shawn sat up slowly and carefully put on a clean white T-shirt. Then he turned to Cox and noticed for the first time the blood on the man's shirt. "Hey dude gimmie the gauze and the disinfectant." Shawn quickly took care of Cox's bullet graze.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shawn took a deep breath and let it out slowly then look toward the ravine. "I need to go down there and check on her. She might still be alive." Shawn told the pilot as he stood up with far more ease then Cox thought was possible with all his injuries, then grabbed his jacket and put it on. Cox vehemently apposed that idea. "Hey, you can't do that. You've already lost quite a bit of blood and your side is still bleeding. That has to make you feel weak and tired. And just how are you supposed to get down there without hurting yourself further? And if you manage that by some miracle. How are you supposed to get back up here? Can't you just look over the edge and see if she's moving or not? And if..."

"Hey, it'll be fine. I'm fine. I'll just go down there check on her and if she's alive, take care of her. Then I hop back up here and we are on our way, lickety split." Shawn stated with such a confident, energetic smile, that if it wasn't for the fact that Shawn looked like Casper the friendly ghost and was starting to shiver, Cox would have almost believed him. He looked at Shawn's eyes and was relieved to find that even though they reflected the pain he was in they were sharp and focused. So even if he were going into shock he was still alert. The pilot was about the protest further but Shawn just grabbed the toiletry bad and started walking toward the ravine.

It took Shawn ten very tense minutes to clime to the bottom and get to Lindsay. Shawn placed two fingers on her throat and was surprised to find a strong pulse. He checked her over and found that she had a sizable lump that was bleeding on the back of her head. But other then that and a few bumps and scrapes she seemed to be just fine. Not wanting to take any chances Shawn quickly pulled out a roll of ace bandages and tied her up with it. He wasn't all that sure where the gun had ended up. And it just put his mind a little bit more at ease knowing that she wouldn't be able to freely walk about when she woke up. The gun happy psycho woman had inflicted more then her fare share of pain on both him and the pilot.

He had just finished taking care of Lindsay's head when he heard her groan and saw her start to move around. "Uh? Lindsay? Uh ok look I'm going to have to leave you here for awhile but I promise to come back for you. Hopefully the police will be with me. But I will come back." With that said Shawn placed a half empty-or half full- bottle of water and a couple pills on a rock next to her and left.

The trek up the ravine took twice as long, was twice as hard, and hurt four times as much as going down. But he made it. Cox was asleep when Shawn got back to him. Shawn was tempted to sit down next to him and fall asleep as well, but having a less then permanently incapacitated Lindsay who might or might not still have a weapon no more then twenty feet away was not a good idea.

Shawn reached out and gently tapped Cox on his uninjured shoulder. The man didn't so much as move a muscle. So he tapped him a little harder, this time the pilot's head lulled to one side and he groaned. Shawn placed his hand on the other man's forehead and frowned when he noted how high the fever had risen.

Shawn sent an uneasy glance toward the ravine then back at the feverish man laying in front of him. He just couldn't chance it they had to leave, both of them. Leaving Cox here while he went for help just wouldn't work with her so close. He was not at all confident that his knot would hold up against her once she woke up. He took a steeling breath and doubled his jedi mind trick efforts and began to heft the older man up. Cox groaned and mumbled in protest but after a little more coaxing from Shawn he began to help the younger man to get him upright. Once both men were standing Shawn tried to grab the bags but it was just too much effort so he just left them. He really hoped that they would run across a road and help before dark. If not they could be in big trouble well more then they were in right now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was after eight in the evening when they finally came across an old dirt road that had at least seen some resent traffic instead of nearly overgrown tire ruts that they had seen before. It was getting darker out but thankfully the road was straight and almost completely flat which helped them to move a little more easily without much fear of stumbling on anything but their own feet.

After about a half hour of walking on the road they heard a car or rather a truck coming toward them. Shawn quickly moved them to the side of the road and prepared to flag the vehicle down. Cox was completely spent and he was going down hill fast if they don't get this car to stop he didn't know how much longer the pilot would last or himself for that matter. He was working on autopilot which made him feel rather numb which at the moment was ok with him. His side was still seeping every so often but his shoulder had stopped bleeding all together.

As the truck drew closer Shawn started waving his free arm to get the drivers attention his other arm was firmly wrapped around the sagging and barely conscious pilot. The forest service truck stopped right next to the two injured men. An anxious looking young man who was at least five years younger and four inches taller then Shawn jumped out of the truck and cautiously walked around the front of it. The forest ranger's hand hovered over his flashlight on his left hip he was no doubt doing that to make Shawn think he had a gun. "What, are you going to flash us to death with your Maglight? Dude seriously do we look like we're going to car jack and or attack you? Get over here and give me a hand." Shawn's patients was wearing very thin at this point and he found it very hard to be polite to the uptight forest ranger man. Come on the two of them looked like they had, well like they had just barely survived two plane crashes and a crazy psycho with a gun chasing them.

The young man finally seemed to notice the pilot and his rather pitiful state. This made the ranger jump into action and help Shawn get Cox to the small cab of the truck. As soon as they got Cox into the light of the cab it was obvious that the older man was much worse off then Shawn had thought. "Oh god, what happen to him?" Asked the young ranger as he got his first real look at the pilot. "We were in a plane cash, well two. He's the pilot his name is Paul Cox." The ranger looked at the two again as if seeing them for the first time, it was clear by his expression that he wasn't sure if he believed what Shawn had just said. "Plane crash. A plane crash? What..."

"Dude come on we don't have time for twenty questions we have to get the captain here to the hospital." That seemed to prompted the young ranger into action he jumped into the truck. "Hey what are you doing?" the ranger asked when Shawn made no move the cram himself into the tiny truck cab. "Do you have a cell phone or radio," when the ranger held up his radio Shawn continued, "good. Call the police and tell them that a woman by the name of Lindsay Leikin who is wanted by the SBPD for murder and well a whole lot of other stuff is tied up in a ravine about a mile or less east of here. She dangerous and she may still have a weapon on her but she's hurt and needs medical attention." The ranger quickly did as instructed.

"Ok, they said they'll be here soon, so come on and get in." Shawn almost laughed as pointedly looked at the interior of the truck. "And where am I supposed to sit on Captain Cox or the roof?" The ranger didn't know how to answer that, it was clear he didn't want to leave Shawn on the side of the road for who knows how long before the cops got there. But there really was no room for the fake psychic in the cab and the back of the truck was a bunch of metal cubbies for tools and what nought. The ranger heaved a frustrated sigh and gave Shawn a critical once over it was plain he didn't like what he saw but he had no other choice if he didn't get Cox to the hospital soon he would most likely die. "Are you sure your going to be ok here until the cops get arrive?"

"Yep," the dark haired young man replied as he flashed his most confident and unworried smile. The ranger didn't look as if he was all that convinced as he handed Shawn his flashlight. "Just stay here. They'll be here soon. The cops I mean."

As Shawn reached over to take the flashlight Cox grabbed his wrist. "You have to come now. Your hurt you have to come with us," the pilot said weakly his voice so low that Shawn almost didn't catch what he said. Shawn removed the older man's hand from his wrist and gave it a reassuring pat. "I'll be fine. See you around Captain Cox." Shawn shut the truck door and stepped back to the side of the road. He watch as the ranger turned the truck around and drove back down the road he had come.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N Thank you all for you wonderful reviews. There is only going to be one or two more chapters after this but as they are not yet writen it may be a little while before I post again.

* * *

**This wasn't part of the plan**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Sunday 11:48 P.M.**

He had no sooner watched the taillights of the ranger's truck disappear then he started to make his way back to where he had left Leikin. Even after all the things she had done to him and the two pilots he just didn't feel right leaving her out there tied up and vulnerable to whatever animals were out there. He didn't plan on going down the ravine and sitting with her or anything like that. He just thought if he at least watch her from a distance make sure nothing attacked her before she could be arrested then that would be enough.

Shawn kept the beam of his flashlight pointed directly on the ground as he cautiously approached the ravine. Seeing no signs of her around the top he peered over the edged but could not see far enough around the ledge to where he knew she should be. He tried a few different angles to see down there but he still could not make out the area he needed to. Plan A didn't seem to be working. If he couldn't see her how could he know if something was going to eat her? It looked like he was going to have to go to plan B. He winced at the thought of going down the side of the ravine again. He really didn't want to climb down there he was just barely able to keep his pain under control as it was. He knew that if he started to move his upper body any more then he already was it was going to undo all of his hard won control.

Just as he was about to resign himself to his climb down there he saw something below in the beam of his flashlight. He focused in on it and recognized it as the tail end of the ace bandage that he had used to tie Lindsay up with. His unease jumped from orange to red now that he knew that she was no longer tied up. He walked along the edge of the ravine looking for signs of where she might of come up. It did not take him long find where she had climbed up. She was easy to track through the woods she had left a trial a blind man could follow. Lindsay didn't seem to be moving very well and it looked like she had fallen a lot.

Shawn wasn't sure how far behind her he was and didn't want to run into her so he kept his ears sharp and listened for the slightest noise that might mean she was close. He wasn't sure how long he trailed her for before he heard voices a few yards in front him. He silently moved closer to the voices to better hear what they were saying. "Fred how could you leave the car unlocked? How are we going to get back to town? We can't call the cops. We're not even supposed to be up here. And if one of as calls home we'll all be grounded till we graduate. My dad would kill me. And we can't walk home it's more then thirty miles from here. We'll never get home before curfew and we'll end up grounded anyway," said a rather upset male voice. "Shut up Tim it's not like he knew someone was going to steal the car out in the middle of nowhere. And I know you have left the doors unlocked before when we've been up here. So just lay off him," replied a young female voice. "I got a hold of my brother he said he's on his way." a second male voice said. Shawn figured that Lindsay was their mysterious car thief and if that was the case she was long gone now. Shawn stepped out of the woods to talk to the small group of teens and hopefully hitch a ride with them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took some fast talking to convince the teens that he had nothing to do with their missing car and agree to give him a ride to the nearest truck stop. The ride to the truck stop was long and painful for him. When they finally dropped him off he was more then ready to get out. It was cramped in the car and he had gotten more then one elbow to his sore side on the ride over the bumpy back roads. Both his side and his shoulder had started to bleed again. He wondered if it might have been more comfortable for him to be strapped to the top of the forest service truck that had taken Captain Cox.

Shawn walked into the twenty-four hour truck stop and was hit with the smell of fried food that made his stomach revolt and went straight to the men's room. He nearly didn't make it into the stall before he upchucked what little he had in his stomach. The pain racing through his body made him nauseated to the point he couldn't even think about food without going into dry heaves. He leaned on the wall just inside the stall and tried to get control of his pain and stomach.

Once he felt he could move without passing out or puking he left the stall and splash some water on his face and rinsed out his mouth. He looked at himself in the mirror and winced. He looked like a drunk who was just sobering up after two week long binge he was pale and shaky and looked as if he would fall over if someone so much as sneezed in his direction. He was dirty and scruffy his stubbly beard was so thick now that the huge bruise on his chin where Lindsay had hit him with the gun was almost completely hidden. Shawn tried to clean himself up as best he could hoping that by the time he was done he would look at least half way decent.

Shawn went back out into the diningroom and glanced over at the pay phones he wanted to call home but he didn't have any change and all he had for cash was a hundred dollar bill. He knew at places like these that they made regular deposits through out the day so people would not find it worth their time to rob them. So the chances of them have enough to break and hundred was next to nil. And his cell phone was deader then a door nail and had been for the past day or so. It was time to come up with plan B. Or was it now plan C? Whichever is was, the plan was to hitch a ride with one of these truckers to Santa Barbra.

"Is anyone here headed to Santa Barbra?" Shawn asked everyone in the room.

"I'll be headed through there, I ain't got a stop there though," replied a huge man sitting at the counter wearing and Dodgers ball cap and a bad flannel shirt. Shawn walked over to him, "If you could just give me a ride you could drop me off anywhere in Santa Barbra you are passing through. I don't care where." The trucker looked him up and down as if seeing how much of a threat he might be. "Sure, but I'm leaving now you ready?" Shawn nodded and held out his hand, "I'm Shawn." The trucker took his hand, "Name's Lucky. My rig is the big blue one with the fish on the side of the trailer."

Shawn followed the trucker out to the parking lot and looked up at the huge truck and frowned '_how in the world am I suppose to get up there. Wasn't there some kind of law against having vehicles this mondo on the road.' _Lucky walked around him and opened the passenger side door, "I have to check the back. But you go on and get in." Shawn gave him what he hoped was a thankful smile but was not at all sure it had turned out. Lucky nodded and walked toward the trailer. Shawn took a beep breath and tried to reenforce his Jedi mind trick he then took hold of the hand bars located on the side of the cab and on the inside of the door itself. He took yet another beep breath and put his foot on the running board then pulled himself into the cab.

He nearly passed out when he got in the cab it was all he could do not to throw up at the moment. Getting into the truck had pulled painfully on all his injuries and he now felt his side and shoulder start to bleed again. Once he got his stomach settled down to a slightly less nauseated state he reached over to close the door. Shawn leaned his head on the window and was vaguely aware of Lucky getting into the cab and starting the truck.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, wake up. Come on this is where you get off," the trucker said. When he got no reaction he poked Shawn in the shoulder to wake him up but unfortunately that shoulder just so happened to be the one that had a bullet pass through it earlier that day. Shawn yelped and curled his arm protectively against his body. "Hey, buddy are you ok. You look like a bleached hospital sheet_._"

Once Shawn was able to breathe again he smiled at the helpful truck driver, "Oh it just an old bear wrestling injury. I'm fine." Lucky looked at him strangely as if he thought he hadn't heard the pseudo psychic right, but before he could make another comment Shawn had opened the door and all but fallen out of the truck. He swayed a little unsteadily on his feet but smiled and waved to the friendly truck driver, "Thanks for the ride, Lucky." With that he shut the door and walked away from the truck.

He looked around and was relieved to find that he was less then five blocks from the SBPD. He set his jaw and started to walk to the station in was just a little before five A.M. and the sun was beginning to creep up over the horizon.

* * *

**Monday 5:39 A.M. **

"Are you sure about this? We have to be sure bout this. We are running out of time. It has been almost four days." Henry Spencer said to the search and rescue leader quietly. "I can assure you we have the best resources at our disposal to find that downed plane," said the SR leader in a loud voice so it so not only did Henry hear it but the rest of the room that was full of cops and family of the two pilots that had been taken hostage with Shawn on the plane that they were looking for. The SR leader turned and left the conference room at the SBPD. Chief Vick, Lassiter, O'Hara, Ewing, Gus and Henry followed him out of the room. "Lt. Jate I would appreciate it if you would personally keep us informed of your progress. I consider Mr. Spencer as one of my own." Lt. Jate nodded his understanding of exactly what the chief was saying when she claimed Spencer as one of her own. He then turned and left to go join his team that was already out there looking for the downed aircraft.

Once he was gone the room fell quiet no one really knowing what to say they were scared but didn't wanted to admit it. They were running out of time, that is if they hadn't already, and they all knew it. The past three days, no four days had been the longest and yet at the same time the shortest they had ever know. After Chief Vick had told Henry about Shawn he had stormed into the police station without saying a word. His angry and brisk demeanor was making even the most hardened cops hastily get out of his way. His mood was not helped by the fact that he had beat Vick to the station by a good five minutes. But as the hours and then days started to pass Henry's loud angry out burst and restlessness over having no progress in finding Shawn became less and less. He now most often could be found sitting by himself in some dark lonely corner of the station deep in thought.

Lassiter and Juliet's mood and behavior seemed to mirror Henry's to varying degrees. Lassiter's brisk and demanding manner had now turned into reflective and quiet efficiency with no patience for anyone but Gus, Henry, Vick and O'Hara. For those who were not on his exemption list approaching him was like walking up to an angry bear with a toothache. Juliet's ever hopeful sunny personality was gone and in it's place was a sad and tired looking person who was more likely to frown and tear up then smile and laugh.

Vick felt Henry's silent accusing eyes follow her everywhere wether he was looking at her or not or even in the some room with him or not. Even when she was at home tucking her own precious daughter into bed she felt it. But it was the worst when she was curled up safely in the arms of her husband at night and she had nothing else to keep her mind busy. She felt guilty because she had her family, a wonderful loving husband a healthy happy little girl that were most importantly safe. She hated that she could not put all her concentration solely on finding Shawn, but she had a police station to run. She has had more then a dozen new cases hit her desk since the you man had gone missing. She had caught herself more then once picking up the phone to call the psychic in to clear out some of the case lode only to stop short and yet again be hit by a wave sadness and guilt.

Gus usually just stood in the background waiting and hoping to hear anything that might mean they were closer to finding Shawn. Gus surprisingly was the one who was dealing with all this the best. Perhaps that was because throughout his life long friendship with Shawn he had been preparing himself for something like this to happen or perhaps the situation had yet to really hit him.

So here they were once again quietly standing around lost in their own thoughts. It was amazing to see the utter stillness that was left in the wake of someone who caused more chaos and noise than a Marty Gras parade. Shawn was slowly slipping away from them like sand through an hour glass and it felt like there was nothing they could do to stop it. The thought of having to live in a world without Shawn around to frustrate and amaze them with his unique mind and most often annoying antics had kept them all up at nights. No one wanted to think of the very real and with each passing minute most likely out come that Shawn would never come home. That he would never be found and they would all be left to wonder what had really happen to him. Everyone in the room seemed to hear the clock on the wall tick away like a hammer pounding a nail into a coffin. Shawn's coffin.

"Where are they searching?" Gus asked suddenly pointing to the big map on the roll away board. He already knew the answer it was burned into his memory he had studied those maps so often he could picture them perfectly with his eyes closed. He only asked because he wanted to fill the silence that seemed to be smothering them all.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N Ok sorry it took so long to post. I had a bit of write's block. Thank you all again for your reviews I love hearing from you. This chapter is a bit long.

* * *

**This wasn't part of the plan**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Monday 5:47 A.M. **

Shawn walked into the near empty SBPD and plopped down in Lassiter's chair and pulled on the head detective's sunglasses that he found in the man's desk. The harsh bright lights were stabbing at the back of his eyes and making his head pound worse. He was tired and so stiff and sore from his little nap on the ride to Santa Barbra that he could hardly move, making a walk that would have just taken him less then fifteen minutes to make any other day had taken close to an hour. On the walk over he had wanted nothing more then to take a lode off. But now he was discovering that being able to sit down was a bit of a mixed blessing for him. It enabled him to relax just a little but at the same time it was letting his body have time to catalog its many hurts and make them felt.

Shawn looked around the station so far he had gone pretty well unnoticed sitting there quietly. He watched as Juliet walked up to the map board and start to explain something to Gus. He looked a little more closely at the board and realized that they were looking at a map of the sequoia national forest. Obviously they were trying to find where the plane had gone down and by the area they had marked off on the map they were no where near the crash sight. Good thing they didn't stay with the plane at this rate they never would have found them. Shawn picked up Lassie's phone and dialed Gus's cell. "Dude, seriously, that is no where near where the plane went down. Tell Jules to go a little to the left and about three inches down. No four. Four inches down."

Gus stiffened in surprise dropping the phone from his ear and spun around his eyes darting frantically about the room. Shawn normally would have waved or moved in some way to get his friend's attention but he didn't want to aggravate his injuries, so he just sat there and waited for Gus to spot him. Lassiter was watching Gus as well and by the look on his face he thought the young pharmaceutical rep had finally lost his mind. The rest of their little group seemed to have missed what was going on and remained focused on the map in front of them. Shawn watched as his best friend's gaze passed over him two or three times before zeroing in on him. As soon as Gus locked onto the rather pitiful looking psychic he run to him. "Shawn!"

At Gus's shout the whole room turned to look and a split second later began running themselves. Shawn purposely stayed sitting in hopes that the stampede of friends and family headed his way would find it difficult if not impossible to hug and squish his painfully battered body. The tactic seemed to work for the most part his dad and Gus had each taken a side and were gripping his arms. Their fingers felt as if they had daggers at there tips and it was all he could do not to cry out. Shawn planted his feet on the ground and pushed rolling the chair he was in back making Henry and Gus loosen their grip on him if not let go of him all together. A cacophony of concerned and confused questions bombarded him as they all started to speak at once the clamor from which was making his head to pound all the more. At seeing Shawn wince away from the sound Henry got the group under control and quieted them. Henry opened his mouth about to ask if Shawn was alright and what exactly happened to him when some one spoke up behind him.

"You where on the plane with my son right? Paul Cox, he was the pilot. Where is he? Is he alright?" asked an elderly woman who was clutching the hand of a younger woman. "Anything you could tell us about Paul would mean the world to us," added a man that looked like a much older Captain Cox. Shawn took a deep breath and heaved himself out of the office chair. He suppressed a groan as he moved and hoped his stiff legged limp was not too noticeable. Shawn took in the people around him and assessed who they were here for. The two older people in front of him were Cox's parents and the younger woman with them was no doubt the pilot's wife and by the looks of the children, standing a few feet behind them with a man the was obviously Paul's brother, she was his second wife. There was a teenage boy along with a little boy and girl about eight to ten standing next to Cox's brother who was holding a sleeping baby and judging by the color of the blanket was a girl.

Shawn noticed a second group of people a bit father back from the Cox family that had to be Milliken's family. There were two young couples along with a older woman. One woman was hugely pregnant and the man standing just behind her who was no doubt her husband was holding a sleeping toddler. The other couple were clearly newlyweds the way the man kept playing with his shiny wedding ring told him that. The attractive older woman with them had red puffy eyes just like her two daughters from crying and he knew he had nothing to tell them that would take those tears away. But for the time being he pushed those thoughts aside to talk with the Coxes. "He was taken to the hospital in Petersville. I don't know what it called."

"Was he...is he... how is he?" hesitantly asked the pilot's wife. Shawn gave her a reassuring smile and took the sun glasses off and placed them on top of his head. "He was in rough shape last time I saw him but he wasn't too bad off." The pilot's wife hugged her in-laws relieved. Paul's father held out his hand for Shawn to shake. "Thank you, thank you." With that the Cox family quickly left the sation no doubt heading to the hospital in Petersville. Shawn smiled after them happy he could give them the news they wanted to hear. But his smile soon faded as he heard a woman softly clear her throat next to him he already knew who it was and dreaded having to tell them what he knew unlike the Cox family they were not going to have a happy ending.

His stomach clench as he turned to look at the copilot's wife. She took one look at Shawn's somber face and her hopeful half smile dropped. Jan Milliken knew what she was going to hear from the fake psychic but found that she had to ask anyway. "Jim, my husband was the copilot..." she trailed of not sure how to finish the question. Shawn gave her a small sympathetic smile and began answering her unspoken request. "I'm sorry he didn't make it. He died trying to save our lives. If not for him I'm not sure any of us would have made it out of there alive."

His tone was so serious and expression so sincere and without any random silly phrases or crazy gestures that it took the police officers, that were watching all this, by complete surprise. Never had they seen such a reserved and solemn Shawn Spencer. Even Henry and Gus were taken a little aback by Shawn's demeanor though both knew he was capable of such restraint it was still unnerving to see the irreverent and energetic young man display it.

There was a gasp and horrified cry of dismay by the two younger women standing behind the copilot's wife. Jan just hugged her arms around herself and slowly nodded her eyes tightly shut as tears silently made there way down her face. Shawn reach out a hand and placed it lightly on her upper arm and waited 'til she looked at him again before he spoke. "He wanted you to know that he loved all of you and that he was sorry he couldn't keep his promise to you." Shawn unzipped his jacket pocket and pulled out the little Tiffany's Blue jewelry box and handed it to the new widow. "I'm sorry, it got a bit mooshed." Shawn was glad he was able to give it to her in person and not have to send it. He had a feeling it would be the letter in the box that her late husband wrote and not the expensive necklace that she would value the most.

Jan took the box and clutched it to her chest it was a moment or two before she able to speak again. "He promised he would be home in time for our thirtieth wedding anniversary. I was so upset when he agreed to this charter. He missed our last two anniversaries because he had taken charters close to that time and hadn't been able to get back in time. So he promised he would not miss this one." Jan held back a sob and look down at the little blue box in her hand."Our anniversary, it was today," the older woman said in a near whisper. They all just quietly stood there for close to minute before Jan broke the silence.

"Thank you," Jan said as she pulled the scruffy dark haired young man into a hug. Shawn's body loudly protested the action but he did not pull away enduring the burning pain running throughout his shoulders, neck and side. Finally after what seemed like forever Jan loosened her hold and let her hands slide over his shoulders and down the front of the jacket her left hand stopping just over the logo on the right side of the jacket. Shawn winced internally as he realized that she recognized the coat he was wearing as her husbands. Shawn immediately unzipped the jacket but just as he was about to pull it off she stilled his hands by lightly gripping them in her own. Shawn looked at her not sure what she wanted him to do. She smiled up at him sadly then once again lovingly ran her fingers over the logo and the name of her husband stitched just below it. "Thank you," she repeated then she stepped back and hugged her daughters as she began to sob.

Shawn heard Gus and Juliet move to stand next to him as he watch the Milliken family leave the station. "Are you alright kid," Henry asked as he closely studied his son. Shawn distractedly nodded and waved off his father's concern. Henry frowned and laid his hand on his son's upper arm about to demand a truthful answer when Ewing pushed his way between the father and son. "Leikin? Where is she? What happened to her?" the FTD agent demanded. Shawn focused in on him a little surprised to see him standing so close. "She got away. She stole a car from a group of teens partying out in the middle of nowhere." Shawn finish explanation with a full description of the stolen vehicle that Fred the owner of said car had relayed to him on the ride to the truck stop. Ewing smacked his fist on the nearest desk clearly angry and frustrated then turned and walked out of the station.

Juliet lightly rested her hand on his forearm. "How...um how did you get out of the woods?"

Shawn smiled at her. "Well I hitch a ride with the partying teens. One of them called their older brother and he picked us all up. They dropped me off at the truck stop just outside Petersville where I hitch a ride with a trucker."

"Did you call the local police in Petersville so they could put a BOLO out on her?" Henry asked reverting to cop mode. Shawn blinked completely nonplused at his dad's question. It was not that his dad asked it, it was the fact that not once while he was in that truck stop or any time since reaching civilization did it occur to him to call the police about Lindsay. It was such a basic simple thing to do something that should have been top in his mind. But the truth was after she was no longer an immediate danger to him he had dismissed her from his mind and putt all his focus on just getting home. Honestly she had not once crossed his mind until Ewing had asked about her.

When Shawn did not roll his eyes and give him a 'well duh' look Henry stepped right in front of his son and crossed his arms. "You didn't call the police. She could be anywhere now. What where you thinking?"

"Well forgive me for not thinking to call the police my mind was a little preoccupied with surviving. If you recall I haven't had the best week. First I had a FDT psychic consultant that was always one step ahead of me the whole time. And that was only because she was in on it. Which by the way I figured out just in time to be held hostage on a hijacked plane that crashed twice." Shawn paused his tirade for a moment and held up two fingers for every one to see before repeating. "Twice. Then me and Captain Cox were chased all over the big bad woods by a gun happy psycho shooting at us. We were hurt and lost out in the middle of Grizzly Adam's back yard where she found us and shot Cox and then after a WWF wrestling match I got shot and impaled. Well impaled and then shot. But does it end there oh on the Captain is now Raggedy Andy and can't walk on his own and we're still lost..." Shawn lost his steam when he saw he had lost his audience.

"Impaled?" Lassiter questioned as he skeptically looked Shawn over.

The fake psychic was about to defend the validity of his injuries when Juliet looked at Shawn sharply as if the conversation had just sunk in. "Shot! You were shot?"

"Uh huh," the young man replied offhandedly as if agreeing that the moon came out at night. This seemed to prove Lasitter's opinion that Spencer was exaggerating the extent of his injuries. And it was just about this time that the head detective noticed that younger man was wearing his sun glasses he immediately reached out to snatch them off the other man's head.

Shawn caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and jerked away. The sudden movement made Shawn's world start to spin he tried to steady himself but couldn't quite do it. Henry, Juliet and Gus all grabbed him just in time to prevent him from falling over. Vick whipped out her cell phone to call for an ambulance while Lassiter rolled his office chair the one Shawn had been sitting in earlier over for the woozy young man to sit in.

Henry knelt down in front of his son and tried to open his jacket to see the damage but Shawn gripped his father's wrists. When that didn't seem to be enough of a deterrent he once again planted his feet on the ground and rolled his chair back but this time Lassiter was standing right behind him. Spencer ran right in to the head detective causing him to lose his balance. Lassiter instinctively reached out to stop himself from falling unfortunately what he caught himself on was Shawn's shoulders.

Shawn let out a strangled cry of pain as he curled his body protectively in the chair. All Shawn could do was try to breathe through the gut clenching heart stopping lung seizing brain frying pain and wait for it to lessen. Henry grabbed a near by trash can and placed it in front of his son in case he should get sick. It was a full two minutes before Shawn was able to sit back and breathe normally again. A barrage of concerned questions swirled around him but he could make little sense out of them at the moment.

"The ambulance will be here in five minutes." Vick announced to the others as she snapped her phone shut.

Henry moved the trash can and scooted closer to his son this time determined to see how bad Shawn was hurt. Shawn shot his father a dirty look but did nothing to stop the older man from opening his jacket. Henry carefully pulled back the sides of the jacket to reveal a plain white tee shirt with two large blood soaked splotches. One high on his left shoulder and the other on his lower right side.

Juliet gasped at the site of how much blood was dried and caked on the psychic's shirt. Gus took one look at the stark contrast between the red, red blood and the white, white tee shirt and had to clap a hand over his mouth and find the nearest bathroom. Henry looked up at his son's pale wan face and felt his stomach clench with fear. Vick really didn't want to think what kind damage was hidden under that shirt to make him lose so much blood. Lassiter briefly wonder if it might be paint. He just couldn't believe that the fake psychic had functioned so well up till this point with all the injuries he obviously had. He like all the others were just hoping the paramedics got there soon.

* * *

Sorry for long wait I hope it will not be so long for the next chapter.

Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10 and Epilogue

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N This is it the last chapter I hope you all like it. It's a bit longer then I had planed but I didn't want to cut it into two chapters. Thank you all very much for reading and for telling me what you think. Again please forgive the mistakes. And the FTD is a fictional agency made up for Psych Leikin and Ewing were not FBI.

* * *

**This wasn't part of the plan**

**Chapter Ten and Epilogue**

* * *

Henry looked at the clock hanging on the wall in the hospital waiting room once again and felt his gut tighten further with worry. It had been more then two hours since Shawn had disappeared behind the hospital doors. His relief at seeing his son sitting in the police station seemingly little worse for wear was short lived.

There he had been staring blankly at the map that represented the vast nothingness that his son was lost in wondering when was the last time he told his son he loved him and was proud of him. Then Shawn was right there in front of him and instead of telling him all the things he had moments earlier been torturing himself over he did what he always did when faced with more emotion than he was willing to deal with at one time he fell back on what he knew best. Being a cop. He had criticize Shawn for not thinking like a cop for not making sure the first thing he did when he got the chance was to put a BOLO out on that woman. He had been so focused on what a cop should have done that he had missed just how injured his son really was.

The paramedics had rushed in the police station and scooped Shawn up and left. The speed with which they had taken Shawn had him more than a little scared, a feeling that had intensified with each passing minute the doctor did not come out and tell him what was going on with his son. He had gone up to the admittance desk first to ask then to demand news of his son so often that now the two people behind the desk just seemed to scatter whenever they think he might be approaching.

So now here he sat this time in a hospital waiting room wondering when was the last time he told Shawn that he loved him and was proud of him. Henry dropped his head in his hands hoping he hadn't missed his chance to set things right with his son.

* * *

Vick walked into the large waiting room and immediately spotted Henry sitting slumped in a chair with his face buried in his hands. Guster was standing stiffly in the far corner his body language fairly screaming 'leave me alone.' Not even the bratty little boy who was running around and throwing spit balls at anyone with in range seemed brave enough to approach the pharmaceutical rep. She also spotted her two top detectives sitting quietly in the row of chairs that lined up on the far wall alternately looking at the doors the younger Spencer was no doubt taken through and the two men closest to the psychic consultant.

Vick took in a deep breath to gather her nerves and instantly regretted it as the sharp smell of disinfectant hit her. She hated that smell it always reminded her of just how many times she has had to come here and sit with her fallen fellow officer's families.

Karen walked over to Henry and quietly sat down in the chair next to him. Henry turned to her and sat back in his chair he looked as if he had aged ten years in the two hours since she had seen him last. That oppressive guilt that has been dogging her slammed into her once again. She wasn't quite sure why it was that she felt this way. Maybe it was because Spencer wasn't a cop and yet was not exactly a civilian. When you're a cop you know that you will be facing danger at some point and you are armed and trained to deal with it. But the fact is no matter how much training and no matter how careful you are on the job there is always the chance you won't come home one night. And as cops you come to accept this shadow that follows you on the job and that one day might catch up to you. But Spencer is not a cop and he is not trained nor armed.

But he's not a civilian either. If he was just a civilian then it would be different you learn in your rooky days that you can't save everyone, you can't protect the world or even the ones closest to all the time. You just have to do the best you can each day and protect and save the ones you can and forgive yourself for the ones you can't. Spencer fell between the two he faced the same dangers her Officers did cracked the cases her Detectives couldn't but like a Civilian he didn't have to follow her orders and didn't have the back up of fellow cops or even a gun. Or maybe she just felt so guilty because even after everything that had happened she would not hesitate to call Spencer in on another case. And that in fact over the past few days she had found it frustrating that Spencer was not around to help. She had come to rely on him he was who she called in when the cases she needed closed were not being solved quick enough. Karen mentally shrugged off her thoughts and focused on the elder Spencer. "Have you heard anything yet?"

Henry heaved a frustrated sigh and shook his head. "It's been over two hours they should have told us something by now." Henry turned and glared over at the admittance desk and the two receptionists there. "They won't even go and check on Shawn and see if he's even still back there or if he's been taken to surgery. Now they go hide every time I try to go up there."

"Would you like me to go over there and ask?" Vick offered knowing how hard this must be on Henry she knew it would drive her insane if her daughter were back there and no one was telling her what was going on.

"No. Your detectives have already tried." Henry hung his head looking more worn and defeated then Vick had ever seen him. Her guilt seemed to creep back in on her as she watched him.

"Mr. Spencer, I'm sorry about what happened at the airport. I wish I had... I had." Karen trailed off not exactly knowing how to express herself.

Henry gave a half scoffing snort and he shook his head. "I know what happened out there and I know my son. You couldn't have stopped him from going out there or from standing too close to that woman. He should've known she was most likely armed and acted accordingly. You did what you could. What you should have."

Karen nodded feeling some of the guilt lift from her. "Would you like me to get you anything? Coffee? Food? Maybe call someone?" Henry shook his head. Vick gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as she stood and made her way to her two detectives.

* * *

Lassiter could not believe he was sitting in a hospital waiting room actually worried about that annoying fake Psychic. As much as he hated to admit it he had in some small barely even there kind of way come to think of Spencer as a colleague and sort of friend. He always seemed to come in at the last moment and solve cases the he would have bet his house were already closed. Spencer never seemed to stop surprising him he had completely stunned the detective not once but three times just that morning. First by showing up at the station.

Second by telling the Milliken family that the Copilot was dead. He could hardly believe it was really Spencer, gone were his irreverent comments and crazy antics. He had spoken plainly but with tact he did not stable over his words or make it sound like it was some speech he had rehearsed. He was not cold and matter of fact about what he had to tell them nor was he blubbering fool. He had been professional but had shown them compassion and sympathy.

Though Lassiter would never admit it aloud he admired the kind of guts it took to face that family and tell them the man was gone. He knew just how hard it was to face someone and tell them that their loved one is dead. It was something every cop hated to do and at times felt like the worst part of the job. It wasn't just telling them that was so hard it was have to deal with how people reacted to it as well.

He's had people react to the news by yelling at him denying that it couldn't possibly be true. He's had ones pass out, ones that turn into sobbing messes and hang on to him, ones that go so still you would think they had turned into stone. He's even had one take a swing at him. But the reaction he hated the most the one that he dreaded was the one when they thanked you. He never really understood how anyone could thank you for giving them possibly the worst news they will ever hear. Lassiter wonder briefly if Spencer felt the same way.

If Spencer had stunned him with his emotional control and guts with the Milliken family he had out right floored him with his physical strength and endurance. How he had manage to get all the way back to the SBPD in his condition amazed him. He would not have believed it possible for anyone let alone that overgrown kid to do what he did if he had not seen it for himself. Now He just hoped that endurance that had gotten him home had not run out.

Lassiter looked over at his partner sitting next to him and wonder how much longer she was going to be able to hold it together. He knew she was only clinging to her composure by a thread and it would not take much for her to lose it completely. As for Guster he was pretty sure the younger man had finally broken his emotional control. The man had been a rock these past four days when everyone around him was losing their hope, losing control, losing it he had kept it together. Now he just seemed to be lost.

"Detectives?"

Lassiter's head snapped around a little surprised to find the Chief standing next to his chair. "Yes."

* * *

Juliet jumped startled at hearing Vick she had been so deep in thought that she had not been aware the Chief had joined them. "Have they found Leikin yet?" Lassiter asked.

Vick sat down and leaned forward keeping her voice low. "No. They found the car she stole just outside of Tracy about two miles from the fairgrounds. There was a PBR rodeo going on over the weekend. The town itself is not very big only around fifty thousand. There are no trains, and no buses leaving till the afternoon and the air port is forty miles south of there in the next town. Both are being watched just to be sure. But everything so far points to her abandoning the stolen car so she could hitch a ride with someone that was leaving the rodeo."

"Are they sure she has really left? She might still be there getting lost in the crowds." Juliet asked following Vick's example by keeping her voice low.

"The fairgrounds are almost empty now. The rodeo ended last night and most of the people left early this morning."

"So she got away." Lassiter spat out disgustedly. Juliet knew that it rankled her partner to have been fooled by Leikin and that she had done so much harm to one of their own.

"Only for the time being. She can't hind forever. We will find her," Vick said with more than a little edge to her voice making it clear she did not like the dirty FTD Psychic consultant any more than they did.

Juliet sat there quietly for a moment when a disturbing thought hit her and sent a spike of worry through her. "What about Shawn? You don't think she would come back here to try and kill him, do you?"

Vick shook her head more out of irritation with the thought of Leikin then in answer to Juliet. "I have already thought of that Officers will be posted out side his door at all times. The Petersville force is doing the same for the pilot."

Juliet nodded feeling a little better about Shawn's safety, now if only the doctors would come out here and tell them how he was doing. She had never been so scared as when she thought Shawn might be dead. But seeing him sitting in that office chair in that blood soaked tee shirt ran a close second. She hated this waiting she hated not knowing, even the worst news would be easier to deal with then this. Juliet looked over at Shawn's best friend and had the strongest urge to start crying. She had never seen him so upset and worried which only made her own worry more acute. Why hadn't they heard anything about him? They have been waiting for two and a half hours now. Couldn't someone at least come out here and give them an update?

She couldn't even begin to imagine going to work if Shawn were to die knowing he would never again pop in out of the blue and annoy Carlton and flirt with her. As much as she acted like she didn't care for him flirting with her the truth was she secretly loved that he did. And though she is no where near ready to act on it right now she had always thought that one day she and Shawn might have become more then just friends.

* * *

He was fine he walked into the station. He was fine, how could he not be fine he walked into the station. This was all that kept repeating in Gus's mind. He couldn't believe Shawn could survive two crashes running through the woods with a murderer chasing him for four days and then to be hurt like he was and making it all the way home only to then not be fine. How could he not be fine? He walked into the station.

Gus looked over at the swinging doors Shawn had gone through. He has lived through some pretty scary moments with Shawn over the coarse of their life long friendship. He has stood in hospitals like this one many times before waiting while Shawn got patched up. But never has he been so unnerved by the wait never has he had the feeling that Shawn might not pull through. But this time he did. Maybe it was because Gus had never seen Shawn so hurt before, maybe it was the fact Shawn hadn't joked with or annoyed the paramedics or that he didn't even put up a fight about going to the hospital. He hadn't even tried to put on a brave face for Juliet. That alone was enough to worry Gus, he had never seen Shawn lose his bravado in front of a pretty girl let alone Juliet.

Gus suddenly saw movement out of the corner of his eye and was relieved yet scared to see the Doctor headed their way. Gus moved to stand next to Juliet and Henry. Shawn was fine he walked into the station, he was fine. He hoped. Gus's stomach was tied up in such tight knots that he felt like he might be sick. He watch the Doctor come closer and tried to read the man's face hoping it would give him some sort of clue as to how his best friend was. But he could read nothing and by the frustrated look on Henry's face he couldn't either.

"Are you all here for Shawn Spencer?" the Doctor asked as soon as he reached the group. At seeing them all nod he continued, "would you all please fallow me then."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Gus walked into the Psych office and found it to be a little odd and empty to be in here now. After all that had happened he wasn't sure what was going to happen to Psych. The lease wasn't going to be up for another year. Could he just leave it like it is and deal with it when the lease was up? He hated to see Psych close it had been the one job Shawn had really cared about but he really didn't see how it could continue now. Gus shut the door behind him and walk over to his desk a thin layer of dust coated the surface. He and Shawn had never been big on cleaning up the office, mostly because they could never agree on who's turn it was to pick up. Gus looked around the office and smiled he had always liked this place it was like hanging out in the neighbors tree house when you were a kid. It was always fun and happy now it just seemed cold and dead.

Gus was about to start packing up his lap top and few other things he kept here when he was startled by a noise coming from the back. His heart nearly tripped over itself it was beating so fast. Gus held his breath hoping he had just been mistaken and it had really just come from outside. But that hope was shattered when he heard the noise again and it was very clearly not coming from outside. Gus pulled out his cell phone and dialed nine-one-one his thumb poised over the send button. Hearing the noise come closer Gus grabbed the carved wooden pineapple off his desk with his other hand ready to use it as a weapon.

"Dude, really the pineapple. There's a golf club like three feet away."

Gus dropped the pineapple as he saw his best friend standing in the doorway to the front room eating a fruit cup. "Shawn what are you doing here your supposed to be home resting. Chief Vick told you to always be sure you were with someone when you went out Lindsey is still on the loose and she wants you dead."

Shawn smiled completely unaffected by what Gus had just said. "I am with someone I'm with you. Besides Lindsey is probably in Tahiti by now."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Gus said changing the subject before he ended up with a headache.

Shawn pulled out a piece of paper from his sling that was still supporting his injured left arm and handed it to Gus. "Well I got us a case."

Gus looked at his friend a little stunned then slowly smiled as he took the paper. Guess Psych wasn't going to close after all. "What is this one about?"

THE END

* * *

So tell me what you thought.


End file.
